Ultraman Justice
is an Ultra who appears in Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet (2002), He also appears in Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle, merged with the alien girl: Julie. History Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet Another Ultraman much like Cosmos, Justice came to Earth at the end of the Scorpis invasion. Attacking the invasion’s forerunner, Sandros, at it attacked Cosmos, the being knocked the monster to the side. As it recovered, he delivered some of his energy to the weakened warrior, allowing them both to take on the vile thing. As they did so, Sandros began to unleash its black cloud, blocking out the sun. In complete darkness the pair of heroes was attacked mercilessly by its energized blades. The foolish monster, however, eventually made a mistake. Charging up its fire ball exposed itself in the darkness, allowing both Cosmos and Justice to quickly fire off their Cosmium and Victorium Rays, annihilating the fiend and saving the Earth yet again. With their jobs done, Cosmos and Justice returned to the stars, but something horrible would soon drive them apart. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Aligning himself with a race of aliens intent on destroying all life on Earth before it could reach out and disrupt peace amongst the universe, the Ultra merged with an alien girl named Julie. Justice arrived while Cosmos was in battle with two of the Gloker Pawns. It seemed she had come to help, but instead recharged the robots with energy and helped vanquish the hero. Julie watched as more attacks spread across the globe, not showing an ounce of remorse until discovering a little girl and her pet dog. This reminded her, and Justice, of the goodness within mankind. After the Gloker Bishop devastated the Earth monsters that came to fight, Justice attacked it! Breaking its armor repeatedly, the hero managed to finish it off with a blast of his Victorium Ray, but an even stronger opponent was coming in the form of the Gloker Bishop. The super being was unable to take down the super robot himself, but when Cosmos returned with a new form, the Future Mode, the two once again joined forces. Being recharged by the hero, the two finished the weapon off with hits from both their attacks combined into one! The war wasn’t over yet! The two Ultramen flew into space, ready to defeat the rest of the fleet that were preparing to attack. Their beams had little effect against the Giga Endra and they were blasted back by its super strong beam attack. They weren’t ready to give up yet, however. They united into one super being, a giant of untold power and strength: Ultraman Legend! The powerful warrior of light held the destructive beam of energy and forced it back into the ship! The blast ripped the huge craft apart and an explosion larger than that of any other engulfed the superhero. Ultraman Legend returned to normal, separating back into Cosmos and Justice whom looked on as the rest of the fleet turned around. The Earth would now, and forever, be guarded by the united team of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Justice! Skills, Forms & Tactics - Crusher Mode= Crusher Mode Crusher Mode Height: 150 feet, 46 meters. Weight: 41,000 tons. Flight Speed: Mach 13. Powers/Weapons: *Dagrium Ray: Using both hands placed in front of him, Justice can emit a powerful orange energy beam from his arms. More powerful than the Victorium Ray. *Justice Beam: Justice can emit a powerful, orange energy stream from either hand. *Extraordinary Jumper: Justice can easily leap over 1000 meters in the air. *Super Strength: In Crusher mode, Justice's physical strength and energy attacks are much stronger than his Standard mode's. *Combine: In Crusher mode, Justice is able to combine with Ultraman Cosmos in order to create one, all powerful Ultra being, Ultraman Legend. *Palm Blast: Justice can emit tiny, yellow arrows of energy from his palms. Can fire more than one at a time. *Energy Give: Justice can restore the power of another Ultra being by using his own power. *Cross Perfection: Justice can combine his power with Ultraman Cosmos' power, and both will release a super-powered energy beam from their hands. Cosmos releases a blue beam from his right arm, and Justices releases an orange one from his left. Before hitting the target, the two combine into one, large beam of green energy. Can destoy monsters in one blow. The Ultimate Attack. }} Toy Release Information Ultraman Justice was released as an Ultra Hero Series figure, in both modes. However in the 2009 New Mold release, he was only released in Crusher Mode. Ultra Hero Series x_121.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Standard Mode (2003 Release) x_125.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode (2003) 200674162132044.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Standard Mode (2004) 200674162136241.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode (2004) 30ultramanjusticecrusher.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode (2009) Other UH-aUltramanJustice.jpg|Ultra Hero Alpha Ultraman Justice HenshinJusticenoChikaraSet.jpg|Henshin! Justice no Chikara Set (Justlancer, Ultraman Justice Crusher, Gloker Pawn & Gloker Bishop included) UHStrongest3Ultraset.jpg|Ultra Hero Series: The Strongest 3 Ultras Set (Justice Crusher, Cosmos Future & Legend) Trivia * Ultraman Justice is also one of the few male Ultras who merged with a woman. The others are Ultraman Ace, Dark Faust * Ultraman Justice is the only Ultra who joined an antagonist force but, later defected from them. * Ultraman Justice standard form design is a combination elements from Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga. Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Antagonists